


So Are You

by chai_pandemic17



Series: Be My Halo [24]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Beautiful, Beds, Blushing, Boys Kissing, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cute, Dating, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Eyes, Fluff, Gay, Glasses, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hot, How Do I Tag, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kissing, Laps, Lots of kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, OTP Feels, POV Hinata Shouyou, POV Kageyama Tobio, Pining, Sitting In Lap, Spiking, Straddling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Volleyball Practice, Wings, and pretty, blunt kageyama tobio, i love them, just kidding, kageyama miwa is a spy, slightly OOC, sorta - Freeform, they tell eachother they're hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17
Summary: "You're more than pretty," I say, closing my eyes. "You're like... gorgeous."I hear his heartbeat quicken, and I smile again."So are you," he says. His chest rumbles as he talks. My eyelids are too heavy to open, so I don't. I hum, and let myself drift away.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Be My Halo [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907899
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	So Are You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really happy with this chapter!! Please go see a dentist once you're done- I hope you enjoy!

"Nice- nice to see you again," Shouyou says with a small smile. I can't suppress my short laugh. I run my fingers through his hair with a blissful sigh.

"Yeah, it is."

~•°•°---------------------°•°•~

"What do you even _do_ in here, 'Yama!?" He groans, flopping backwards onto my bed. We'd said goodbye to his mother around half an hour ago; it's now 12:50. "It's so boring!"

"Uh." _I_ don't _actually do much. I struggle with homework,_ _scroll_ _on my phone, read volleyball magazines, go on jogs or to the gym, practice setting in the backyard..._ "Want to practice?"

"'Practice'?" Shouyou sits up, frowning at me.

I cough and adjust my glasses. I might want contacts instead at this rate. "Volleyball. Receiving, spiking, setting, serving... you need help at everything, really."

"Hey!" He exclaims, but follows me out the door anyways after I grab my volleyball.

Once in the backyard, with our shoes on, we stretch for a while. The wind blows through my hair, and makes my shirt flap, but I'm not cold. Twigs snap under my feet. As I stretch my arms, I look out at the roofs behind my fence. They're all nearly identical. A cat dashes along one, before disappearing behind a chimney.

"What do you want to do first?" I ask, finishing up.

"Our quick! Just to get into the groove of things," he adds with a sheepish grin.

"Okay."

We get into position. A net rises up in my mind, and I can tell he sees it, too. Well, the branches laid out in the grass help. I stand facing away from him by the 'net', and toss the ball into the air. As soon as it touches my fingertips again, Shouyou, from the back line, begins to run.

He dashes, calling out to me silently. _I'm here!_ He says. I adjust my stance as I guide the ball towards him with my fingertips, slicing it right through the air. My back arches, and my eyes watch him fly. Black wings stretch out behind him, holding him up in the air. He seems to stay fixed in that position, his arms readied.

Shouyou's eyes lock onto the volleyball, and...

It drops to the other side of him, unhit.

" _I forgot to hit it!_ " He cries, yanking on handfuls of his hair.

" _Dumbass, that's what volleyball_ is _!_ "

" _Aargh!_ I was too focused on..." He coughs. "Toss to me again!"

"But what were you focused on!? I can remove it from our court so--"

" _You can't remove your abs!_ "

I stand still. "My... abs?"

Shouyou looks like a gasping fish. "I-I mean! Um! I- I've got nothing. Yes, your abs. I was thinking about them. I saw them when you tossed the ball before setting it."

I turn bright red, and now it's my turn to have my jaw flapping. "I- What? Why... were you thinking about- that?"

He shifts his weight from foot to foot. Then, biting his lip, he goes and picks up the abandoned volleyball. "...I think it's hot..."

"Hot?" I pause. "There's a breeze. If you need water--"

"Not the weather, Stupid-yama! Your muscles!"

"My muscles," I repeat. My eyes glaze over. _What?_

"Yes, your muscles are hot! Now wipe that expression off your face!" He throws the volleyball at me, which I narrowly catch.

"I think..." I roll the ball in my hands, barely registering it. "I think. Your thighs are hot."

"My what?" Shouyou's eyes are enormous, and he's nearly as red as his hair is bright.

"I think the way you think about my... muscles... is the same way I think of your thighs. And hands. And face. And form. And laugh. And smile. And eyes. And--"

"Okay, okay, I get it! Stop being embarrassing!" He's covering his face with his hands. His ears are bright red.

I step over to him, faintly pink. "I really ha-- like you."

"I- _You just almost said hate!_ " He shouts, uncovering his face. He's grinning, though.

"I did not! I said I really like you!"

"I heard you!"

"It was just reflex!"

" _Why is your reflex to say you hate me!?_ "

~•°•°---------------------°•°•~

_Third Person_

Miwa watches them from the sliding screen back door, sipping coffee and grinning.

~•°•°--------------------°•°•~

_Hinata's POV_

After a couple hours of practice, shouting, and apology kisses, I flop backwards onto his bed again with a contented sigh.

"I'm glad we're still fighting like normal, 'YamaYama'," I tell him. He's sitting at his desk, flipping through a magazine. He says nothing, but the corner of his (soft) mouth twitches (adorably).

I check the time on his blue alarm clock: 2:56. I furrow my brow.

"C'mere." I look at Kageyama. He's looking at his hands, but his cheeks are dusted pink. His glasses are sitting on his desk.

"What?" I ask, rolling off his bed. It smelled like him. Once I'm at his desk, he scoots his chair back a little and, gulping, pats his lap. "...What?"

"S... sit."

"In... your lap?" I glance at his door: locked.

"Yeah."

A grin slowly spreads across my face. "You know," I start. "I think your thighs are really hot, too."

He lets out what sounds like a mixture between a squeak and a sigh. "Just _sit_. Other way," he adds, when I face his desk.

My eyes grow large, but I move one leg until I'm straddling him, my hands on his shoulders. I slowly sit, swallowing as our eyes meet. "...Hi."

"Hi." He answers, glancing away.

"You're really pretty," I say, gripping his upper arms. My ears burn. It's the truth.

Unable to turn any redder, he clears his throat and meets my eyes again. "So are you."

I smile. Not a huge grin, not mischievously. Just a smile, just for him. I press my lips to his, and he sighs contentedly into my mouth. I still have to arch my back a little to reach him. After a moment, we pull away, and I bury my face into his chest and wrap my arms around him.

"You're more than pretty," I say, closing my eyes. "You're like... gorgeous."

I hear his heartbeat quicken, and I smile again.

"So are you," he says. His chest rumbles as he talks. My eyelids are too heavy to open, so I don't. I hum, and let myself drift away.


End file.
